Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (1986)
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) is a Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney/My Little Pony Crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Prologue: The Teams are out in a field where they were asked to come by the Miner Trains to see Mucker's new invention. And then out from a boxcar, drives a DeLorean but with green and yellows stripes and an M on the hood. As Mucker then steps out. Where he reveals he's built his own time machine like Doc Brown's own, but it was modified from the inside to allow lots of riders to go inside. And instead of using nuclear fuel, it is powered by the Energy Crystals that come from the Miner Trains' mine. As they discuss all the possible locations they could visit with it, when all of sudden a troop of changelings came out of nowhere as a firefight started as the Mane 6, CMC, Spike, Armor, and Candace hid, the rest of the gang jumped into the car and drove away as they were chased down, but as they played keep away, Mucker inadvertently hits the tme circuit switch while shifting into a higher gear, and when they hit the speed trigger, the car teleported into the Space-Time Continuum, while the chasing Changelings crashed into a tool shed, when the ponies looked Twilight found the fire trails left by the car and the closing portal to the STC, as she then asked, "Where did they go?" At their home, Dream Castle, the ponies are running and playing through flowery meadows and grassy green fields with their animal friends. Elsewhere, Baby Lickety-Split is practicing a new dance step, as Spike, a baby dragon, accompanies her rehearsal on the piano. Then out in a field, Mucker's Time Machine then drives in, as it serves in circles before coming to a stop. As the team gets out they soon realize something is wrong when they find the location is different from what they know. Then upon some investigation, Mucker realizes they went back in time 30 years! Thomas then proposes they go back but the team finds they cannot as they used the only energy crystal they had to end up in 1986 in the first place. Meaning, they're stuck. Meanwhile, at the Volcano of Gloom, a wicked witch named Hydia is planning to ruin the ponies' festival, but her two incompetent daughters, Reeka and Draggle, are not up to her family's standards of wickedness, and she laments about it, before sending them off to ruin the festival. During the baby ponies' dance performance, Baby Lickety-Split attempts to add her own dance and ruins the whole performance. She is told off by everyone and runs away, followed by Spike, only to end up falling down a waterfall and trapped in a valley. Meanwhile, Reeka and Draggle try to ruin the ponies' festival by flooding the area, but thanks to the Sea Ponies, end up getting washed away in an overflowing waterfall. The ponies send out a search party to find Baby Lickety-Split and Spike, while Hydia decides to concoct the Smooze, an unstoppable purple ooze that will bury and destroy everything in its path. It will also make anyone who is splashed by it grumpy and woeful. Her daughters go and collect the ingredients for the Smooze, leaving out the flume, an ingredient that they are afraid of retrieving. Hydia releases the Smooze which rages towards the Dream Castle, trapping Spike and Baby Lickety-Split inside a mountain. All the ponies are forced to evacuate as the castle and the surrounding land is submerged by Smooze. The search party continues its attempt to locate Lickety-Split before the Smooze engulfs them. Later, two Pegasus ponies, Wind Whistler and North Star, travel to the human world to fetch Megan, the keeper of the Rainbow locket, bringing Megan's younger siblings, Danny and Molly, along as well. Megan releases the Rainbow into the Smooze, but it is swallowed up and lost but this does halt the Smooze. The ponies are discouraged by this, but Megan offers the encouragement that another rainbow lies out there. Enraged, Hydia discovers the Smooze was lacking flume and sends her daughters to get the missing ingredient from an octopus-like plant monster that lives on a rocky outcrop near the volcano. The monster punishes the sisters, until Reeka bites a tentacle, thereby injuring the plant, and they escape with some flume. Hydia adds it to the Smooze, which is reactivated. Megan accompanies two ponies on a visit to the Moochick, who gives the trio a new home (Paradise Estate) and a map to find the Flutter Ponies who might stop the Smooze. A group led by Megan sets out to find Flutter Valley, while Spike and Baby Lickety-Split run into five ugly but well-meaning creatures called Grundles, whose home, Grundleland, was covered by the Smooze in the past. Meanwhile, on the quest to find the Flutter Ponies, Megan gets lost in a field of giant sunflowers, almost becoming a victim of the Smooze. Hydia sees the Smooze has failed to kill the ponies and sends 'Ahgg', her pet, after them. Meanwhile, Spike, Baby Lickety-Split, and the Grundles almost fall victim to the Smooze, with Spike's tail being smoozed, but they escape by floating down the river on a log, and end up in a clearing by a well, where Baby Lickety-Split, feeling down about the situation she is in, hears echoes in the well and rescues Morning Glory, a Flutter Pony who fell in earlier. She is informed of the Smooze and so promises to lead them to Flutter Valley. Meanwhile, the team on the quest to find the Flutter Ponies press on through Shadow Forest, where they are attacked by sentient trees which fire sharp branches at them. After escaping the forest, they find that the high narrow final pass into Flutter Valley is blocked by Ahgg, a giant spider, and its web, and Megan is once more in danger, but is saved by Wind Whistler. When out of the canyon, the group finds Flutter Valley and meet with the queen Rosedust, who refuses to get involved at first, until Baby Lickety-Split arrives, safe and sound, along with Spike, the Grundles, and Morning Glory. There is much argument about non-involvement in other ponies' problems from the flutter ponies. Even though Morning Glory pleads with their queen to help their "cousins", Rosedust still hesitates, until after Baby Lickety-Split appears to sway her enough to aid in the defeat of the Smooze. The other ponies and forest animals are about to be covered by the Smooze as the witches watch from their ship. The Flutter Ponies come to the rescue and destroy the Smooze, with their magical wind, Utter Flutter, uncover the rainbow and drop the witches back into the volcano with the sticky goo. The Grundles are given the ruins of Dream Castle, all the ponies and Spike who were covered in Smooze are cleaned by the Flutter Ponies' Utter Flutter, and the Rainbow of Light is returned to the ponies. Then the Flutter Ponies use their magic to help power Mucker's Time Machine which sends the team back home. With all problems resolved, the ponies take Megan and her siblings back home. Epilogue: Mucker's Time Machine returns to the point in time after they originally left, Trivia *Unlike Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie, this film will use the original My Little Pony Movie from 1986. *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, Shining Armor, and Cadance will only appear in the prologue and epilogue in this film since this film will focus mainly on their 1980's counterparts *This marks the first appearance of Mucker's DeLorean Time Machine * Duck the Great Western Engine, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, Dusty Crophoppper, Ishani, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Shai-Shay, Roger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, 1206, Socky, Skunky, Whiffle, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Willy, Sharky, Mako, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Gail Trent, Buttercream Sunday, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Daggett Beaver, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, will guest star in this film Scenes *Prologue: Mucker's New Invention * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:My Little Pony Crossovers Category:Time Travel Films